


Хотя бы поцелуй

by Sumiregava, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	Хотя бы поцелуй

Это что-то новенькое. Тони был почти заинтригован: после Афганистана, можно сказать, собаку на пытках съел (он знает, что та же Наташа, скажи он ей об этом, только посмеялась бы — но ему можно, он чертов гражданский!), да и в плен попадал не раз, уже будучи Мстителем. Но ведь никогда не знаешь, когда жизнь решит удивить.

— А пытки будут?

Светловолосый парень с роскошным разворотом плеч только выразительно вздохнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Он рисовал, что-то черкая карандашом в дешевом блокноте, сидя, между прочим, в метре от связанного Старка.

— Я серьезно. Я столько всего знаю, а ты занят какой-то ерундой! К тому же здесь даже освещение неподходящее!

На этот раз его удостоили взгляда «когда ж ты, наконец, заткнешься». Прогресс? Прогресс! Изнутри немного царапало ощущение, что этот взгляд именно на этом лице он видел, и совсем недавно, но Тони на это решительно плюнул. Мысленно, а потом и буквально — пол в камере был чересчур уж чистый. Как ему сообщили — ненадолго, заодно представив «художника» как специалиста по добыче информации.

Тони задумчиво глядел на палача Гидры. Внезапно тот поднял взгляд.

— Ага, вот так голову подержи. И помолчи минутку.

— Это еще почему? — Происходящее казалось всё более и более неправильным. Даже для его жизни (включавшей курьерскую доставку ядерных бомб и сражения с гигантским малиновым осьминогом) — это уже слишком.

— Я рисую губы, — как ни в чем не бывало объяснил парень. — Потом не получится.

— Что, сточишь мне все зубы напильником и тем испортишь линии лица?

— Господи, Старк! — Парень возвел очи горе, откладывая блокнот. Разглядеть портрет у Тони не получилось — палач шагнул вплотную, загораживая свет, и обхватил его лицо ладонью. — Ты как из каменного века, честно. Еще скажи, что ждешь каленое железо, не видишь его и потому разочарован. Очнись! Или не помнишь, как работает твой любимый Щ.И.Т.?

Тони помнил и потому зло ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы.

— Похоже, вам нужна не информация. Я отсюда не выйду, а?

Агент Гидры пожал плечами, словно извиняясь.

— Тогда хоть поцеловал бы. Ну, серьезно! Тебе достанется последний поцелуй Тони Старка!

Тот, помедлив секунду, наклонился, и Тони изо всех сил долбанул его лбом в лицо, насколько позволяли путы. Раз уж это единственное, что он может сделать...

— Блядь, Старк!

Тони с усилием поднял веки, тяжелые, как после недельного запоя — только вот он уже год как бросил пить. Факт первый — он лежал. Под ним было что-то мягкое, вероятно, диван, над ним склонились люди, в которых он после паузы опознал Сэма и Наташу. Руки больше не были связаны — он приподнял голову и убедился, что это его держал Клинт, оседлавший его колени. Сэм отодвинулся, уступая место Брюсу с подозрительным стаканом, и в губы Тони ткнулась пластиковая соломинка.

— Пей, — велела Наташа, и ослушаться он не посмел (в любом случае — не хватило бы сил. Непонятно, зачем Клинт его держит). Кисловатая жидкость смыла металлический и бумажный привкус во рту, и, выплюнув соломинку, он смог говорить.

— Вы меня спасли?

...Ладно, он мог говорить не очень умные вещи. Но он был в плену у Гидры, конце-то концов!

Люди над ним переглянулись.

— Спасли, Старк, еще как спасли, — успокаивающе кивнул Сэм.

— От позора, — добавил Бартон, всё еще держа его за руки. — Больше драться не будешь?

— Не будет, — за него ответила Наташа. — Отпускай.

— Буду, — сообщил Тони. — Буду драться с Гидрой.

— Гидры нет, уж извини, — раздался где-то высоко знакомый и любимый голос, и Тони запрокинул голову, чтобы увидеть Стива, — но меня и дантиста ты поверг.

— Дантиста? — уточнил Тони.

Стив тыльной стороной ладони попытался стереть кровь с губ и подбородка, но только сильнее ее размазал. Всё поле зрения Тони заполнил Брюс Беннер.

Тони решил не шевелиться, пока не поймет, что происходит.

— Тебе бы следовало предупредить нас, как на тебя действуют применяемые стоматологами обезболивающие, — упрекнул Брюс, снова поднося соломинку к его губам. Тони вцепился в нее, радуясь возможности не отвечать.

— Сперва ты пытался рассказывать анекдоты, — начал просвещать его Клинт, — потом, когда Стив и врач на пару убедили тебя открыть рот и замолчать, ты принялся их показывать, а еще потом, когда Стив вытащил тебя из кресла, ты начал сопротивляться всерьез — и наше счастье, что Джарвис заблокировал твою броню, потому что ты пытался ее вызвать!

— Когда я притащил тебя в башню, — поведал Стив, на пробу шмыгая носом, — ты сменил тактику и попытался уговорить меня не то нарисовать тебя, не то поцеловать. Лучше бы я выбрал рисовать!

Тони понемногу приходил в себя. Он даже пытался помочь, когда Стив приподнял его и уселся на диван, уложив его голову себе на колени.

— Лоб не болит? — участливо осведомилась Наташа.

Лоб не болел. Зато ныли десны, а еще запястья, на которых теперь наверняка будут синяки, потому что у агента Бартона хватка покрепче веревок из сна.

Тони по очереди обвел Мстителей взглядом, задерживаясь на каждом лице.

— Вы меня спасли, — непререкаемо заявил он и снова закрыл глаза. Теплое бедро Стива под затылком, тяжесть его ладони на груди и шорох чужих голосов (и даже чертов-чертов Бартон, словно вообразивший себя котом и так и не убравшийся с его ног) очень скоро убаюкали Тони. Проваливаясь в сон, он дал себе твердое обещание в следующий поход к дантисту взять с собой Халка.


End file.
